


Post Game

by Po1ar



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Gay, M/M, Pokemon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Po1ar/pseuds/Po1ar
Summary: Its been 7 years since Hop had become a professor and Victor had gone on to become one of the best trainers in the world. Now Victor finally gets a chance to come home and reunite with his best friend Hop. Victor, Leon, and Iris are all called in to help Hop and Sonia look into Pokemon attacks on people, but find that someone is working hard to make sure they don't succeed
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Seven years, Had it really been that long. It seemed like it was only last year he was traveling the Galar region with Hop, adventuring side by side, working to become Champions. It came as a surprise when Hop told him he was going to become a Pokémon scientist and give up his dream of being a Pokémon Champion. Part of him felt like he was to blame for making Hop give up his dream, but Hop had made his decision. So did Victor, though he wished Hop would be there with him, there was no way he would give up his dream as well. Though maybe it was for the best, since then Victor had become one of the strongest trainers in the world and from what Victor had heard Hop was very popular in the scientific community. To be honest Victor never would have guessed that Hop would be into that life but once again Hop was always full of surprises.

A old man dressed in the train staff’s uniform had walked up to Victor while he was lost in thought “Excuse me sir, we are five minutes away from Wedghurst station”

“Oh” Victor said sitting up straight “Thank you”. 

“I’m curious, if it’s not too much to ask. What are you doing back in Galar? The Tournament is not for another few months” the old man asked.

“I’m just stopping by the lab to meet with a friend” Victor said back to him.

“Oh I see, well I do hope you have a nice visit”

“Thank you, I’m sure I will” Victor replied with a nod.

Victor had wanted to visit Hop though it was hard finding time, still they talked on the phone every once in a while, but that just didn’t feel the same. This would be the first time that they met in person in almost 3 years, and unfortunately it wasn’t under the circumstances that he had just told the man.

Last week Victor received a message saying that he was needed in the Galar region. The message was vague on why he was needed but it was directly from the Chairman herself, but it said he would be working with Hop. So even if it was a visit on business Victor gladly excepted it. Besides’, he could use time of from all the battling.

*attention passengers we have arrived at Wedgehurst station*

“This is it”, Victor thought as he stood from his seat. After all this time he was finally back were it all began. As Victor stepped out of the station the sun was setting painting the sky over route one with a beautiful mixture of color. It had been awhile since he had been able to look out onto his home, and it was just as he remembered. Victor’s peaceful moment taking in the view didn’t last long.

“Victor!”. Before he could even look in the direction of the sound, he felt arms covered in a lab coat wrap around him.

“Jeez Hop is this how you treat everyone” a woman’s voice said from out of view

“Welcome Home buddy” Hop said completely ignoring the woman.

Victor wrapped a arm around Hop hugging him back. I guess this means Hop didn’t have any negative feelings about him leaving. “Hop...” victor said with a blushy smile

“Dude, we have so much to catch up on” Hop said finally letting go from their hug.

“Listen I love seeing your little boy crush Hop, but we were supposed to meet in the lab five minutes ago. So if you two could save it for later that would be great” She said

“Oh come on Iris, let them have their moment” Victor looked towards the voice, it was Leon. “They haven’t seen each other in a few years”

The only other name Victor saw on the message he got was Hops. Was Leon called as well and who was that girl, she looked awfully similar to Hop and Leon.

“It’s nice to see you again Victor” Leon said walking over to them. “I’ve been hearing amazing things about you, we can all definitely catch up later tonight but Iris was right we really do need to go.”  
  
“Oh you haven’t met Iris yet have ya” Hop said as they started to walk to the lab. “Well consider yourself lucky” He said sticking his tongue out at her teasingly.

“Jeez you such a kid” She said rolling your eyes. “Sorry if I seem a bit pushy, It’s hard keeping these two on track.”

“Heh, I know that well” victor said looking at Hop

“I’ve been around this region for a few months now, figure I’d travel around a bit, see new sights and Pokémon.” Iris said

“Aren’t you forget a pretty important detail Iris” Leon said.

“Umm nope” She replied brushing off the comment.

“Iris here just happen to be a Champion herself, best in the Unova region” Leon says.

Victor had heard about the Unova region but had never actually been there in all his years of travel. Unova had always been pretty isolated so there was a lot of stuff he didn’t know about the region, but he sort of felt bad for not recognizing her.

“You know I don’t care to flaunt that title around Leon, plus it not much to compare with Victor here. Anyway, we’re here” Iris said opening the door.

“Victor how are you, it’s been a while” Professor Sonia approached the group to greet Victor. “It really means a lot you would take the time to come out here”

“Of course, I’ve been meaning to try to come home, so this works out perfectly”

  
“Good, we’ve all missed seeing you around, especially this one” She said motioning at Hop.

  
“What’s up with everyone going after me today” Hop said with a nervous chuckle.  
  


“Oh please Cous, I’ve only been here a few months and I already have seen the ship’s” Iris said

  
“The what’s?” Hop asked confused.

  
Before Hop could get teased anymore Leon stepped in, “So about the messages we got, I’d assume im not the only person who wasn’t told the exact reason we were needed”

  
“Ah Yes, that” Sonia said. “I wanted to keep the details sparse because the nature of our current situation” Sonia said walking over the presentation screen.

  
“I’d assume everyone, but Victor has heard about the recent series of Pokémon attacks around the region, well recently we were sent a Pokémon who attacked a couple outside a Pokémon center. The police as well as many of the citizens have suspected that all the attacks are connected in some way, and that is the case. It was Hop who found the connection about a month ago”

  
Victor looked over at Hop with a proud smile but Hop seemed to look more sad then proud of his work.

“Now for the reason we called you three here” Sonia continued “The results Hop found…well they are pretty disturbing. There was a unknown element inside the Pokémon’s hair, we found that while we didn’t know what it was the element was definitely manmade. We still can’t be positive what this means, it could just be a coincidence, but if it becomes a pattern than we could have a huge problem on our hand” Sonia explained

“Please, it’s pretty clear” Hop cut in “Someone is making Pokémon attack people, It’s not hard to see with the evidence”

“Hop we can’t be sure that’s the case yet, We only have taken samples from one Pokémon.”

“wait, what?” Leon said getting the attention on him. “Please tell me you aren’t blaming all these incidents on a single test result”

  
“Ya, I’m not a scientist but that doesn’t sound logical” Iris said.  
  


“There’s more than just one test that proves our theory is correct” Hop said reaching into his pocket.  
  


“Hop” Sonia looked at him shaking her head.

  
Victor was really happy he had the chance to come home but at the same time he had learned that if something isn’t present honestly it never ends well. “Hop, Sonia, Leon I really have missed you guys and want to help, but if you aren’t completely upfront on what we are doing I will not be getting involved.”

Besides Iris the faces around the rooms seemed shocked, Victor had always been the more soft-spoken type.

“Well Victor said exactly what I was thinking” Leon chimed in  
  
“Fine” Sonia said, “I just don’t want you guys to start thinking with your emotions, show them Hop.”

  
Hop pulled out a envelope from his lab coat, in it was a few pictures that seemed to be of Hop in random places some in the lab, some at home, even a few of him just doing everyday things. The last picture however was a lot darker than the previous one, it was Hop’s trainer card. Though in this one it was colorless and there was a black line covering his eyes and was heavily altered. All eyes looked up at Hop because looking at the picture he was holding, It was clear what it meant.


	2. Escorts

“Someone is threatening you!” Leo shouted. “Sonia you’ve contacted the cops about this haven’t you.” 

“We figured that we should keep this on the down low” Sonia replied as calmly as possible. “but this is the main reason I wanted you three here, neither Hop nor I will give up looking into this. If you choose to accept, I’m asking you three join us both in investigating further and to deter anybody trying to stop out process. Nobody in there right mind would try to fight against multiple league champions”

“Well of course im staying, if you would have just said someone was threating you two at the start I think we all would be on board” Victor said taking the picture from Hop.

“Spot on Victor, not just for Hop but if somebody is abusing Pokémon I won’t stand by” Iris says.

“You don’t even have to ask” Leon said. “Just tell us where we start.”

“Jeez this is crazy” Iris said. “We had some conflicts in Unova but never any threats of death, who does this person think they are anyway.”

“Well I didn’t think it was necessary to take this to seriously yet,” Sonia said placing a hand on Hops shoulder “It could very well be a empty threat to try and scare us off”

“You still contacted us though” Victor said with his eyes on Hop. “So it seems like you must be taking it as a valid threat”

“It never hurt to be on the safe side. Besides with Pokémon attacking people out of the blue I knew you three would be asked to look into it eventually.” Sonia said.

Victor felt a bit bad that he had never really considered looking into the issue, he had been so busy training his own teams that he hadn’t even heard of the attacks happening. He had been so focused on being the best, he forgot about taking care of his own home.

“So do you have a plan on what the next steps are?” Iris asked  
“more or less” Sonia replied trying to regain control of the conversation. “Since Hop and Victor have a long history of adventuring together I think it will be most efficient to split into two groups.”

“Professor, when has splitting up ever ended up being a good choice” Leon said.

“you have a point Leon but right now timing could be the key to finding out whats going on, and we have more than enough power between you four to deal with any threat we might face.” Sonia said looking around the room. “It would be a waste to have all of us in one place so we’re going to be splitting up. I believe our first step should be trying to find if we can get any leads on the party behind this, with that in mind Iris, Leon and I will be in the cities gathering intel.”

Iris spoke up “But Professor I have the least connections to this region and its people , I don’t think I will be much help trying to get people to talk”

“Your lack of a presence in Galar is why you’re needed in this position, Leon and I can talk to almost anyone in high places without raising suspicion, but if one of us were seen in sketchy places in public it would raise suspicion.” 

“So you’re going to have me getting involved with criminals?” Iris said

“Only if we can’t get useful info from around the upperclass businessmen in the city, its only as a backup” Sonia said.

“Don’t worry Iris if there is a group controlling Pokémon, I bet a business knows about it. It’s common practice for the wealthy in Galar to be involved with some sort of illegal activity, we just need to find the right people” Leon said. “But what about those two, where will they be going?” Leon asked switching the topic to Leon and Victor.

“Circhester. More specially the area around and under the city. So far Circhester is the only city with no cases of attacks, if a group really is behind all this it would make sense to not draw attention close to their base.”

“but there been there could be any number of reasons for that” Hop Said breaking his silence.

“Well until we get a lead all we can do is take shots in the dark and hope to get lucky” Sonia said with a shrug. “So start there, if you feel like there’s nothing of interest I’ll leave it to you two figure out your next step.”

“I think it goes without being said that we should keep on the down low on what we are doing” Victor said.

‘Of course, but more importantly don’t let you guard down. There could be someone watching us from the moment we leave the lab.” Leon said 

“And Hop I know your Pokemon are still very strong but if you two get into a fight but leave the battling to Victor. I know it’s not what you want but this time around he’ll be acting as your escort instead of your rival.” Sonia said to Hop.

“Good one Professor” Hop said laughing. 

“Im serious, no offense Victor but we can’t afford for anything to happen to Hop”

“Sonia this is Hop we’re talking about, asking him to let Victor do all the fighting is like asking a Magicarp to use Flamethrower.” Leon said. 

“Alright lets step back here, we’re just assuming this is a valid threat right? For all we know the people doing this are all bark and know bite. We might not even need to fight anyone” Iris said.

“Ya, you got us all here and we have a plan of action, so lets just talk over the finer details tomorrow.” Leon said standing up.

We don’t have that time Leon, Hop and Victor can’t start pinpointing where they need to go unless we have more info to give them. Us three are going tonight, I ask you two travel tonight so you can start your investigation tomorrow.”

“Great, who need sleep anyway” Leon sighed .

“Oh one more thing, try to avoid public transport. Each of groups has at least one Pokémon who can fly so lets avoid any unnecessary interactions.” Sonia said getting up as well. “I apologize for throwing all of this at you three in such a short time but it was necessary.” Sonia said as the everyone started getting up from their seats as well.

“Don’t worry about it, Im sure we’ll have all this sorted out in no time” Leon said brightly.

“Hopefully so, If we take Salamence we’ll be to the city within a hour” Iris said. 

“Great all three of us will be able to fit on a Salamence with no trouble. Victor, Hop, remember to take warm clothes to Circhester even if you do go underground it will still be pretty cold.” Sonia said

As everyone started to get ready to leave the lab Leon walked over to Hop. “Hop as the past Champion I recognize that you are a amazing trainer, but as your older brother I recognize the fact that this is more dangerous for you than it is for Victor. All im asking is that you don’t let your pride get you in trouble” Leon said giving Hop a brotherly punch on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry we will be fine” Hop said looking over at Victor “When Victor and I are together nothing is getting in our way.”

Hey guys, I know I’ve been gone for a while but im trying to come back and post more regularly, but I can’t make any promises. Once I stop working and start up at school in August I will be able to update a lot more, Hopefully I can update at least 1 more Chapter by the end of July,


End file.
